


Swimming in Stars

by waywardodysseys



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: “Din?” Her voice cracks.“What?” His voice is deep and smooth as always with the helmet.“What if I want you to do something? For me?” She fiddles with her fingers as she keeps her eyes on Mando moving around in the cargo bay.He stops, looks at her. “What?”She swallows. She knows he’s looking at her.Don’t lose courage now, she thinks, you have his attention.Silence stretches.“What?” Mando repeats.She raises her eyes and looks at him. She sticks out her chin, she has the courage. “I want you to be my first.”
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Swimming in Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This fic was requested.*

She’s been traveling with Mando for close to a year now. She was running away from an old life. A life she no longer wanted any part of. She had been scouring around her village when she saw the Mandalorian walk into it and collect a bounty.

He has to have a ship, she had thought as her mind screamed to get out of this place and off this planet.

She moved her feet quickly and began looking at docking bays and around the outskirts of the city then she found it. The pre-Empire vessel called the Razor Crest.

She had hidden in the shadows and watched as the Mandalorian walked his bounty up the cargo ramp and onto the ship. She had swallowed and gained the courage she needed.

“No trespassers,” his gruff modulated voice had said when he pointed the Cycler rifle at her.

She held her hands up in a surrendering motion. 

“Please,” she had half whispered, half cried, “I need off this rock.”

“I don’t do stowaways.” Was his harsh reply.

She had wiped the tear running down her cheek then lifted her head and moved the hood from her cloak down.

He had lowered the rifle once he had seen the purple bruise covering her face.

Mando had waited a beat before saying, “you get off at the next stop. That’s as far as I’ll take you.”

She had nodded and mumbled, “thank you.”

Now she knows the ins and outs of the Razor Crest. Helps keep bounties under lock and key, even helps him obtain trouble bounties. He has shown her a few things about being part of the Guild, even though she will never join. She prefers to be a part of the crew, a part of something greater than what she was a part of before he had rescued her.

Yet with each passing day over the last few months, she began to wonder about Mando differently. She wanted more with him, wanted to feel his hands on her bare skin, his mouth against hers.

But Mando doesn’t know, she thinks as she watches him place a weapon in the locker, Mando doesn’t know I’m a virgin.

She takes in his gloved hands; wonders how they will feel against her flesh. She’s thought of those gloves palming her core. She sucks in a breath as heat floods her body.

She knows sex is a pleasure, is to give one pleasure. She knows she wants it. She wants to lose her virginity to the Mandalorian, to Mando. To Din. 

She had gained his trust to learn his name though it did take her time to trust him too. She wouldn’t trade anything in the galaxy for her life now, she wouldn’t change anything in her life because it led to him, to the Mandalorian. To here and now.

“Din?” Her voice cracks.

“What?” His voice is deep and smooth as always with the helmet.

“What if I want you to do something? For me?” She fiddles with her fingers as she keeps her eyes on Mando moving around in the cargo bay.

He stops, looks at her. “What?”

She swallows. She knows he’s looking at her. 

Don’t lose courage now, she thinks, you have his attention.

Silence stretches.

“What?” Mando repeats.

She raises her eyes and looks at him. She sticks out her chin, she has the courage. “I want you to be my first.”

“Your first?” He asks, not sure about what she is wanting from him.

Mando begins hustling about the cargo bay because she doesn’t respond.

“I’m a virgin!” She nearly shouts at him.

Mando stops. He’s looking inside the weapons locker. He knows she’s only feet away from him.

She’s a virgin, he thinks, and wants me… Me? As her first?

Mando turns and looks at her. Takes in her fidgeting fingers, her bouncing foot. He wants to know…

“How long have you been wanting me to be your first?”

She shrugs, hides her eyes. “A few months.”

Mando walks to her, touches her face. He wants to look at her, needs to look at her. “I’m not,” he pauses, “there are other men who’d be willing to…”

He can’t finish the thought; he doesn’t even know why he suggested it. He’s mad at himself for even recommending she seek her first time with someone else.

She wants me, he thinks, me?!

“I want you Din,” she whispers as tears fill her eyes. “You.”

Mando swallows. “Have you ever been kissed?”

“When I was a little girl. By my childhood crush. Since then, no.”

Mando’s body bursts with heat. 

She’s innocent, pure, he thinks. 

“Close your eyes,” Din’s voice is filled with lust.

“Din?” She asks with a raised brow.

“Close your eyes. Please.”

Din watches as she closes her beautiful eyes. He removes his helmet, setting it down quietly. He closes the distance between them and takes her hands into his gloved ones.

Din takes her hands and places them on his cheeks. He holds in a moan at her skin on his face. He begins to wonder how curious she will be when she will look upon his naked body. He hardens instantly at the thought.

Din shuffles his feet. He doesn’t want to her to feel him already hard for her.

Din moves his gloved hands down her arms then slowly down her sides. He pulls her closer to him as he dips his head and brushes his mouth against hers.

Heavens, she thinks as Din moves his mouth against her. 

She moans lowly. Din’s mouth moves across hers slowly and lightly. Her hands feel light fuzz on his face. She moves them further into his hair which is soft and shaggy.

Din pulls her up against him as he feels her fingers thread through his hair. Her touch excites him, her body excites him.

It’s been months since he’s had sexual release, and with her he knows he’ll have to take his time. He wants to give her pleasure, show her pleasure. He’s beginning to want her for himself. He doesn’t want another man to have her and he hasn’t been intimate with her.

Din pulls away from her breathlessly. His gloved fingers trace her swollen lips.

“Look at me,” Din whispers.

His voice is deep and smooth without the helmet.

She moves her hands back to his cheeks and opens her eyes slowly. She smiles as she lays her beautiful eyes on his face.

She takes in his mud colored eyes, his dark brown and shaggy hair, and the light fuzz covering his cheeks and jawline. Then she removes her hands and raises her eyebrows.

“I’m not a living thing Din,” her voice is one of panic, “I don’t want you to break your code.”

“You deserve to know what’s under the helmet if I’m to be your first,” Din remarks as he pulls her up against him and cups her cheek, “I want to be your first.”

She smiles lightly, “good.”

Din looks around the cargo bay of the Razor Crest. This is no place for her to experience the pleasures of sex. Well, maybe eventually. 

No, he thinks. I need to take her elsewhere.

She watches Din’s frantic eyes move about the cargo area.

“What?” She asks lightly.

Din looks at her. “I want your first time to not be on the metal floor of the Razor Crest.”

She touches his cheek. “As long as you are my first Din, it doesn’t matter to me where it’s done.”

Din looks at her. Takes in her sparkling eyes, her swollen lips, her hair framing her beautiful face.

He captures her mouth again and pulls her tightly against him. He moves his gloved fingers down her neck and slowly down her body over her clothing.

She places her hands on his cheeks, lets her thumbs stroke his skin. She moves one hand down the front of his armor then back up slowly. She aches to touch the skin underneath.

They pull away from one another breathlessly, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Touch me,” she whispers, “please.”

She has been thinking of saying those words for months. Words she knew, and now know, will change her completely.

Din runs a gloved finger along her jawline. He doesn’t want to deny, never wants to deny her. 

“Anything for you,” his husky voice whispers.

Din moves to the bunk and grabs a stack of blankets. He hurriedly shakes them out and places them on the floor. He wants her to be comfortable, needs her to be comfortable.

She keeps her eyes on Din as he finishes placing the blankets on the floor. Takes in his rapid movements, he brushes a hand through his shaggy hair. When he’s done, he stops and looks at her.

Din removes his gloves and sets them inside his helmet. He unhooks his cape and places it on the floor. His eyes are on her as she watches him remove his chest plate, wrist guards then cloth top.

She swallows as she runs her eyes down his well-defined muscular chest and abdomen. She takes note of his arms which have muscle on them too. She also notices scarring on those arms and along his sides.

She takes a step forward and reaches out with both hands, touching his skin.

Din sucks in a breath. 

“Keep going,” he whispers when she pulls away, “touch all you want.”

She runs her fingers up along his warm, soft skin. Up from his stomach to his chest then across his broad shoulders and down his arms. She’ll stop to trace a scar lightly but keeps her fingers moving along his skin slowly. 

She places a kiss on his jaw as she reaches around his back and runs her hands up and down his skin there

Din inwardly moans. No one has touched his skin like she has in ages. Nearly all his lovers went straight for his cock. Sucked it, then rode it. He knew the uniform and armor was a turn on for them. Yet what he desperately wanted and needed was intimate contact. Skin to skin. He looks at her and knows with her, he’ll get it.

Din brushes his mouth against hers lightly as his hands travel down her sides. His fingers reach the end of her shirt. He slowly snakes a hand underneath and touches her skin. He moans against her mouth. Her skin is warm, smooth. He needs to feel it against his skin, he wants to feel it against his mouth.

She pulls faintly away from Din’s touch. She steps back and lifts her shirt off her head, tossing it aside. She reaches around to unhook her bra and Din steps forward.

He runs his fingers under the bra straps and slowly lowers them down her arms. Din notices she’s not afraid to show him her nakedness. Realizes she has the courage to show him, like he had showed her.

“Beautiful,” Din whispers as the bra is finally off. He isn’t lying. She is beautiful.

She blushes and smiles. No one has ever called her beautiful. Not even the family she was running away from before the Mandalorian standing before her took mercy on her.

She capture’s Din’s mouth, kissing him deeply. She wraps her arms around his body and moves her fingers up into his hair. She wants no one else. She doesn’t care about the other pleasures the galaxy has to the offer, the other beings she’s been told who offer pleasure like a human male. 

“I want you Din,” she breathlessly whispers when she pulls away.

Din runs a finger over her swollen lips. “I want you too.” He presses his forehead against hers. “I need you.”

Her heart quickens inside of her chest as she runs his fingers down his chest and stomach. She drums them lightly against the pants he is still wearing. She wants to see all of him.

Din hardens at her touch. He’s been hard since her admission of being a virgin. His cock is now aching for release because of her touch.

“Lie down,” Din huskily whispers against her ear as he runs his fingers through her hair.

She nods then kneels on the blankets. Her eyes roam his body as he undoes the thigh armor plates. Her eyes are on his hands as he unbuttons and unzips his pants.

Din keeps his mud colored eyes on her as she drinks him when he lowers his pants. He kicks off his boots then pushes his pants aside before he kneels beside her.

Her body is consumed with heat at Din’s nakedness. She sees his cock – thick and hard. She knows about the male anatomy, but she’s never seen one with her own two eyes before. She inwardly moans as she runs a hand down Din’s body. She stops at the thicket of hair he has.

“Touch all you want,” he whispers.

She leans over and kisses his neck then down his chest and stomach.

Din sucks in a breath. Her mouth is sweet and soft against his skin. Her lips move slowly across his skin. He knows he’ll have to return the favor; he needs to return the favor.

She stops once she reaches his cock. She grabs it lightly and moves her hand up and down.

Din hisses as he lies down, “yes. Slowly. Up and down.”

Din’s orgasm is rising inside of him. His hands clutch the blankets under his body.

She moves her hand up and down his length slowly. She takes note of his girth and length. She wraps her other hand around his cock. Both hands able to fit around his cock comfortably. She swallows taking in the size. She knows he’s big.

“You want to try something?” Din asks through breathless pants.

He’s trying to keep his orgasm inside of him. He doesn’t want to cum on her, he wants to cum inside of her.

“Yes,” she whispers. Her voice is enriched with lust.

Din swallows before saying, “swirl your tongue around the tip.”

She dips her head and slowly swirls her tongue around the tip of his cock.

Din’s hands grasp the blankets tightly, “heavens, yes!”

She swirls her tongue around the tip of cock again. She removes one hand and takes him slowly into her mouth. She moves her mouth further down his cock, removing her other hand as she goes. She closes her entire mouth around his cock. Her lips are against his cock as she brings her head back up slowly.

“Fu—oh—fu—,” Din pants breathlessly.

She moves her mouth off his cock then swirls her tongue around the tip again.

“Oh—mmm—,” Din hisses.

Din looks down at her and she has her sparkling eyes on him. They gleam with desire and lust.

“I,” Din pants, “I want to give you the same pleasure.”

She nods as she kisses her way back up his stomach and chest. She nips at the skin at the base of his neck lightly. She feels his hand move through hair.

Din pulls her head up and kisses her. He slowly pushes her onto her back then begins kissing his way down her neck and over her chest.

He places light kisses through the valley of her breasts. Din reaches over with a hand to palm one breast; he flicks the nipple with his thumb.

She moans and sucks in a breath at the sensation. It sends pleasure throughout her body. 

Din dips his head and flicks the other nipple with his tongue.

“Din,” she pants his name. “Yes, please.”

Din circles the nipple with his tongue, flicking it lightly. He flicks the other nipple with his thumb.

She arches her back off the blankets as one hand grasps the fabric under her and the other hand weaves its fingers through his hair. She doesn’t want this sensation to end but she wants more, needs more. She wants to feel his mouth against her most private place.

Din removes his hand from her breast and moves it down her stomach. His fingers move lightly against her skin then trace the waistband of her pants. His fingers gradually move under the waistband and over her panties. He palms her core and feels she is hot and wet.

Din inwardly moans at the realization she is ready for him, wants him, needs him. He wants to be inside of her as badly as she wants him.

Din pulls faintly back and looks down into her eyes. “I’m going to remove your pants and underwear. Okay?”

She bites her lip and nods.

Din kneels beside her and undoes her pants. He begins pushing them down her legs, along with her underwear. He pushes them off along with her shoes, tossing them all aside into another area of the cargo bay.

He runs a finger down her naked body, from the base of her neck, between her breasts and down her stomach. 

She is beautiful, he thinks. Beautiful, innocent, pure. Mine.

“Din,” she whispers. Her voice is feather light.

“Say my name again. Please.” He moans.

She reaches towards him. Traces her thumb over his lips and smiles, “Din.”

He smiles against her thumb then dips down and captures her mouth. He kisses her feverishly. He pulls away from her mouth remembering he wants to give her oral pleasure like she gave him.

“Open your legs for me,” Din whispers.

She obliges and Din kneels between them. He kisses her inner thighs as his fingers move along her folds. He’s able to feel the heat radiating from her core.

He opens her folds delicately then runs his tongue up them slowly.

She moans loudly as her hands grasp the blankets under her body.

Din opens her folds further and finds the sensitive nub. He flicks at it once, hears her intake of a sharp breath. He flicks it again, hears another sharp intake of breath.

“Din,” she half moans, half whispers. 

He begins circling her clit slowly. Savoring the way her moans are filling the wide space of the cargo bay and how her hips begin to roll slowly against his tongue.

Din’s tongue against her sensitive nub floods her body with pleasure and heat. Her body is ablaze as she feels the pleasure inside of her crest. She feels trillions of shooting stars are soaring through her body. Her toes curl as she feels them tingle. She’s amongst the velvety clouds of the heavens.

“Din,” she moans loudly as the pleasure inside of her erupts and cruises over every ounce of her flesh.

Din feels her body tremble under his tongue. He slowly flicks his tongue against her clit, absorbing the way her body responds to his tongue against her sensitive nub.

He removes his head and kisses her inner thighs, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm roll through her body. He wants no one else to witness her body tremble, wants no one else to touch her like he has just done.

Din kisses her stomach lightly as his hands move up her body and palm her breasts. His thumbs flick her nipples. He hears the intake of breath then the light moan. He kneels between her legs and looks down at her.

Her eyes are closed, her hands are grasping the blankets under her body. Her hair looks like a halo around her head. 

He reaches down and traces a finger down her cheek, across her jaw. He smiles when she opens her eyes and looks at him, into him.

“Din,” she sighs breathlessly.

He smiles widely, “ready for more?”

She licks her lips. “Yes.”

Din grabs his cock and positions himself closer to her core. He strokes her folds with his hard thick cock. He can feel her wetness, her warmth. Din moans loudly as he slowly sinks his cock inside of her wet, hot, and tight canal.

She feels a prick of pain once the tip of Din’s cock is inside of her. She bites her lip, clutches the blankets but the pain is gone once he keeps pushing his cock inside of her. She opens her legs wider, accommodating him. He’s big, she knows this because of how she’s able to wrap both hands around his cock earlier.

She feels full. She feels stretched wide. But it feels wonderful, amazing. She’s still floating among the velvety clouds of the heavens.

Din sinks his cock fully into her slick canal. She’s tight around him. Hot and wet too. He moans loudly as he savors how she feels around him, savors how her pussy is welcoming to his cock. He knows he’s big, he’s had plenty of compliments. Knows some like more once they know what he has.

Din leans down and nuzzles at her neck, taking this moment to enjoy her. He nips at her skin lightly as she moves her hands up and down his back. He feels her hands move up his chest then touch his neck. Her fingers move slowly up and down his neck then move through his hair.

“I’m ready,” she whispers against his ear.

Din inwardly moans as he plants his hands on either side of her head and begins slowly thrusting in and out of her. He feels her run her hands up and down his back. He feels her fingers dig into his skin as he moves his hips quicker, thrusting in and out of her.

Din moans every time her pussy welcomes his cock. She’s tight like a glove around his cock. He’s able to feel her clench slick walls around him when thrusts into her. Din’s orgasm has been on the edge and now he’s ready to jump.

Pleasure and heat consume her body once again as Din begins thrusting in and out of her. When he picks up the pace, they begin reeling themselves inside of her and she feels her body intensely electrify with shooting stars inside her body once again.

“Din,” she half whispers, half moans as her fingers dig into his skin. Her body becomes one of those shooting stars and she feel as though she is swimming amongst the stars.

“Beautiful,” Din whispers against her ear as he thrusts into her and explodes. He grunts as he thrusts again, making sure to sink himself fully into her depths and emptying himself completely inside of her.

Din finds her mouth and captures it, kissing her deeply and feverishly. He feels her arms wrap around him and pull his body down on top of hers. Din is consumed with her, by her. Her skin against his is his heavens. 

Mine, he thinks as he rolls to his side and pulls her up against him.

No one will have her. No one except him.

She feels the aftershocks of her orgasm move through her body and holds Din tightly, she never wants to let him go. She has found home after all those years of not having one and being on the run from her past and from the people who have hurt her.

“Din,” she whispers breathlessly when she pulls away from his lips.

Din presses his forehead to hers and smiles. 

“Swimming amongst the stars is breathtakingly beautiful,” she smiles at him with her sparkling eyes.

He knows she’s referring to the pleasure he’s given her, will continue to give her.

“Stay with me,” he whispers, “I will always make sure you swim amongst the stars. Always.”


End file.
